webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Trading Cards 2
Here are all the Trading Cards 2: Game Cards *1 / 85 Cash Cow *2 / 85 Dex Dangerous *3 / 85 Fluffington *4 / 85 Inukshuk *5 / 85 Jerry *6 / 85 Alyssa *7 / 85 Mrs. Birdy *8 / 85 Nafaria *9 / 85 Persephone *10 / 85 Quizzy Quizmaster *11 / 85 Salley Cat & Stoogles *12 / 85 Sam McWoof *13 / 85 Wacky Zingoz *14 / 85 Wiggles *15 / 85 Beagle *16 / 85 Bull Dog *17 / 85 Bull Frog *18 / 85 Charcoal Cat *19 / 85 Clydesdale Horse *20 / 85 Dalmatian *21 / 85 Googles *22 / 85 Gorilla *23 / 85 Husky *24 / 85 Koala *25 / 85 Leopard *26 / 85 Polar Bear *27 / 85 Raccoon *28 / 85 Tiger *29 / 85 Tree Frog *30 / 85 Love Puppy *31 / 85 Adoption Center *32 / 85 Arcade *33 / 85 Charm Forest *34 / 85 Clubhouse *35 / 85 Curio Shop *36 / 85 KinzPost Office *37 / 85 Dogbeard's Bathtub Battles Game *38 / 85 DiceKinz *39 / 85 Farming Frenzy *40 / 85 Go Go Googles *41 / 85 Dex Dangerous and the Lunar Lugbotz! *42 / 85 Polar Plunge *43 / 85 Webkinz Super Modelz *44 / 85 Wacky's Bullseye Batter *45 / 85 Beach Theme *46 / 85 Diner Theme *47 / 85 Funky Girl Theme *48 / 85 Pirate Theme *49 / 85 Pop Star Theme *50 / 85 Sweets and Treats Theme *51 / 85 Winter Wonderland Theme *52 / 85 Wizard Theme *53 / 85 Circle of Friends Topiary *54 / 85 Night at the Movies Bed *55 / 85 Sugary Sweet Dreams Bed *56 / 85 Twister in a Pot *57 / 85 Geographic Globe *58 / 85 Jumpin' Jukebox *59 / 85 Rock Garden *60 / 85 Epochiquox Glimmer *61 / 85 Farm Fresh Strawberries *62 / 85 Galactic Gumball *63 / 85 Hot Chocolate Frozen Mug *64 / 85 Sacchbingarings *65 / 85 Wacky Grazzdotazz *66 / 85 Abracadabra Candelabra *67 / 85 Beach Surfboard Rack *68 / 85 Northern Nights Bed *69 / 85 Polar Plunge Trophy *70 / 85 Rapid Rescue Fire Truck *71 / 85 Sweets N' Treats Stove *72 / 85 Winter Breeze Dresser *73 / 85 Get Ready for Adventure! *74 / 85 Goober's Grand Experiment *75 / 85 How About A Real Challenge? *76 / 85 Let Me Help You *77 / 85 Look What's New In Webkinz World *78 / 85 Mmm...I Don't Think So *79 / 85 Momma's Secret Recipe *80 / 85 Nafaria's Magical Hex *81 / 85 Prepare for Voyage *82 / 85 Sharing is Fun *83 / 85 Such a Great Place to Live *84 / 85 Time to Look Gorgeous *85 / 85 Window Shopping Challenge Cards *1 / 15 An Easy Chore *2 / 15 Arcade Extravaganza *3 / 15 Become an Insider *4 / 15 Charmed, I'm Sure *5 / 15 Daily KinzCare Award *6 / 15 Farm Fresh Fun! *7 / 15 It's a Jungle Out There *8 / 15 Lost Tomb Expedition *9 / 15 One Pet's Trash, Another Pet's Treasure *10 / 15 Send a KinzPost Gift *11 / 15 Underdog Victory! *12 / 15 Shopping Spree *13 / 15 Winterfest *14 / 15 Webkinz Day Festivities *15 / 15 Webkinz Grand Tournament W-Tales Snapshots *1 / 8 Dogbeard & Captain Patches Treasure *2 / 8 Charmed, I'm Sure *3 / 8 Inukshuk's Gift *4 / 8 Smarty Pants *5 / 8 Plumpy's Great Advice *6 / 8 The Best Present *7 / 8 The New Cat in Town *8 / 8 Arte & The Lost Tomb At Paw Level *1 / 8 Halloween Theme *2 / 8 Medieval Theme *3 / 8 Pirate Theme *4 / 8 Automotive Theme *5 / 8 Glam Boutique Theme *6 / 8 Winter Wonderland Theme *7 / 8 Wizard Theme *8 / 8 Sweets and Treats Theme See Also *Trading Cards *Trading Cards 2 Prizes Category:Trading Cards Category:Code Shop Prizes Category:Real World Items